


The last macabre with the dead

by Bloodontheice



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, But don't worry they aren't major, But not a real one just AU, Character Death, Death, Depressed Todoroki Shouto, F/M, I don't own anything besides my idea, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Military, Military Ranks, OC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plague, Prologue is the shortest chapter, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Science, Sick Character, Survival, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Trauma, Violence, Virus, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, and not so real science, no beta we die like men, some time skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodontheice/pseuds/Bloodontheice
Summary: Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, otherwise known as Cordyceps burned like a wildfire in a savannah. At first, it started off like other pandemics, in hot wet areas, like the jungles. But then it was suddenly in Asia, and then over into South America and just like that within several months 60% of the world's population was wiped out. Just like that death itself embraced the world, slowly erasing humanity. Japan is divided within itself by people who believe they're saving it.With humanity at the brink, the lines of right and wrong are blurred. Shouto must decide what is right not only for himself, but for humanity as well. While Izuku must find himself underneath his mask and lead others to safety.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

_**The last macabre with the dead** _

Chapter 1: Prologue

At the corner of the street, she notices, that there's a teen- a boy really, who stares at the live news screens. And yet, he sees nothing it seems, he doesn’t even acknowledge her as she clears her throat not even five feet from him. Despite staring at nothing there's tears in those doe eyes, only enhancing the gleam from the screens. As the tears race down across his face, he makes no sound, no movement to wipe them away, much less acknowledge them. However, she does and when Chiyo Shuzenji sees pain she tries to erase it; after all its her job to and what type of human being- much less a hero, would she be if she didn’t try to help those in need of compassion? As she goes to move, to comfort him, a business man walks in between them, just for a _brief second_ at most and just like that the child was gone, nowhere on the street- just gone.

Reflecting on it now Chiyo wonders about that boy. How did he just disappear like that, when there was a quirkless armband that laid snuggly against his bicep? Perhaps what worried her the most was the look in his eyes when she startled him, those eyes belonged with the dead, they held no light in them, as if the candle of life was snuffed out. Green eyes had never looked so scrutinizing and unappealing to her before. _Sometimes_ , she thinks, _it's better to leave things unknown. Knowing that you can't save everyone._

****

Heroes are to protect the weak, the helpless, they’re to stand up to villains, to speak up against the unjust in this world. And most importantly, he believes, to uphold the laws that are laid upon them. Perhaps that's why he feels a sinking feeling in his gut as he watches the news. Sunken eyes watch has the news anchors twist his words into something he’s been against since day one. It hurts him a little, but he knows that he can fix that damage by talking to the people of Japan directly without the press, however he can’t fix this time bomb that's ticking-waiting to explode in everyone's face. He has tried so hard to stop it, to make people aware of this problem. But as he’s slowly learning, he is but one man and while a very few of his friends have also tried with him, they didn’t succeed. He believes that it's because his friends were so divided on the subject- that they couldn’t unite as the top heroes of Japan. That they failed. _That he failed_. That All Might the #1 hero of Japan and one of those most recognizable heroes in the world...just failed one of the most vulnerable people in Japan. The quirkless. 

The hero's face turned from a grimace to a full scowl as he watched law makers shake hands agreeing and empowering the Homo Sapiens law. The _“wise man”_ law. Seizing all guns and other weapons from the quirkless. Anger burned in him, how could they not see that they were making them more vulnerable to villain attacks? Scowling into his tea he held his jaw in his hand, contemplating on what he was going to do about this.

Little did he know that in just the next city over an old acquaintance was doing the same thing.

****

In all the ways he thought the shit would hit the fan he never thought that it was going to be like this. He thought that there would be riots- a civil war and he had also thought that it would be like sheep to the slaughter. He supposes that he should count his small mercies because it wasn’t like that- not saying that there weren't riots because there were a few but nothing huge and thankfully no deaths on either side- at least not from the riots. 

With no deaths from the riots he had thought that maybe the others were right. That there wasn’t going to be a time bomb, no crisis to defuse, but he was wrong, so very wrong. The crisis was just bigger and more complex than he had even imagined. Because this time bomb exploded everywhere, not just Japans face. 

Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, otherwise known as Cordyceps spread like a wildfire in a savannah. At first, it started off like other pandemics, in hot wet areas, like the jungles. But then it was suddenly in Asia, and then over into South America and just like that within several months 60% of the world's population was wiped out. The Cor-

A violent cough rattles his chest cavity, interrupting his writing. _Some writing it was_ , he thought, _it was a stupid idea_. However, Nezdu thought that it would help ease his mind, to give him a peace of mind in these times. But he knew what it was supposed to be, it was his goodbye letter.

_The last tale of a dying hero._

The irony was not lost on him, as he grimly wiped the blood from his mouth.


	2. Dead Flowers

**Chapter 1: Dead flowers**

_“You’re a witness to a tragedy.” Skyline Divided by Seven._

The young man walked through the forest, his shoes not making a sound despite the terrain, moving like a forest spirit- there one minute gone the next. Despite his nimbleness he kept stopping at seemingly random areas sometimes he would freeze entirely. Not moving an inch. He was on high alert and it showed. Izuku was no fool, he stopped when he heard the sound of a twig snap underneath pressure, he froze when he heard leaves rustling. He stopped for _every sound_. He knew that he wasn’t alone in the forest and the forest wasn’t alone with him.

_He was cautious_ , he thought. _Paranoid_ , his mind quickly supplied.

Regardless of what it was it’s what kept him alive for all these years- even before the infection. It was a shield that used to protect him from the worst of the burns and bruises. Now it shields him from all possibilities of touch. The man came to a sudden stop when he heard the clicking rasp of the infected. 

The greenette hugged the tree beside him as he quietly pulled out his tanto. The weight of the metal was comforting and familiar to him as he pulled it from his belt. Calloused hands swiftly went through grip positions, soothing his anxiety. Next he had to find the said clickers, they hunted in packs. _Typically two to five. But they can get into bigger packs and mix in with others_. His mind rapidly rattled off. The clicking calls were coming from his left shoulder- but it's hard telling the distance without seeing them. Taking a deep breath he peeks from the tree.

At first he couldn’t see them, they were blending in with the heavy brush. But with the constant turning of their heads he was able to spot two of them. Green eyes did what they always did and started to analyze what was in front of them, watching their mouths seeing which one was calling out. When one called out so did the other- but another would call out and it wasn’t in his view. He was always good at finding patterns in people, and it seemed that the infected weren’t any different. Izuku had to find the other, before it found him. Slowly he turned back to his tree and looked over to his right screeching for the fungus branched head, listening for stumbling. _It's not common to find clickers this far out here_ . The thought made his adrenaline pick up, instinct on high alert. _Instinct or fear?_ Both. 

A snapping sound twisted his head to the right nearly giving himself whiplash. There was the last clicker, coming into view he noticed a small knife sticking out of its shoulder. It stumbled here and there stomping on the ground. Stopping once it joined their hunting party. The clicking was closer together now, using each other's echos to “see” what was in front of them. _But death is never so expected._ The only way to kill a clicker is to attack the brain, but it's not as easy as one would think. _No_ , Cordyceps needs the brain for as long as possible, thus needing to protect it. The fungus has multiple purposes besides echo location, and one it to protect the brain. Creating a thick layer between the skull and the environment. Making it where one has to have heavy force behind their piercing, like a gun or a quirk. Or like Izuku you have to get close enough to stab through the plates. Which is a problem within itself, because they hunt in packs he can’t just go up and stab one; instead he has to attack and hide. It's a long process. Or he could just leave them, but he _won’t._ It’s better to eliminate a threat early then allow them to surprise you later.

It's better to save yourself and show mercy.

He creeps behind the bushes to the late comer. One breath in, and one out. His tanto is hot in his hand, and it feels like it has a mind of its own as it lunges at the clicker. Meeting its mark he catches it before it drops- not making a sound.

But the other two are too close together, and breaking them apart is nearly impossible but if he can get some distance in between them, then he might have a chance. Again green eyes scan the area looking for new information. One breath in, and one breath out. He picks up a thick stick and chucks it against a bush across the away. They both stumble towards the sound, trying to find the source. Rushing he drops the closest one to him, fast and effective. Yet things rarely go according to plan, the last one calls out and finds him. Turning in time to attack him before he can move. Grabbing him by the shoulders forcing them to fall, teeth snapping as they wrestle for control. With a shout Izuku flips them over, and the tanto thrusts home. 

****

In this world not all men are created equal, he knows this, he’s experienced it since birth. He also knows that death does not discriminate, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t be cruel at times. Nor does it mean that it's merciful to its executor. And no matter how hard he scrubs the blood off his blade and body- _it will never_ wash from his soul.

Two hours earlier.

Huffing Izuku carefully moves across the rocks, getting a firm grip before finding the next hold. He needs to find a better way to get up here, rock climbing isn’t for him. When he finally reaches the top, his body pleads with him to lay down. _Mind over body_ he chants to himself. _But he’s a weak, weak man_ he thinks as his body sits down. Catching his breath he sits facing the sun and all that the light touches. _Japan is truly beautiful_ , no matter how many times he sees this view it will always humble him. Soaking in the light he raises his hands to the horizon, measuring the time Izuku only has about five hours before sundown. He needs to get a move on- night without proper shelter is a death wish even for a forest spirit like him.

Just as before he moves quickly and quietly, hesitating at every sound. But this forest is different from the other- there’s no place to hide in a bamboo forest. Offense is the only defense here.

That's why the mask comes out, he cannot show weakness. He cannot be hindered by his own tiredness. So he borrows strength from the Raijū. _Borrow? Or hide behind a mask, you coward_ , his mind snarls. His inner sabtor shows no mercy- neither does the wolf. If Izuku is cunning then the wolf is wicked. It forces him to be as well pushing his exhausted body to the limits of what is possible for the trickster. 

Before the fungus he didn’t need the mask to make difficult decisions - for Izuku never made them. Instead he avoided conflict to the best of his ability. The greenette hid his injuries he got, treating them himself lying to his mother, and to himself that he was fine. But maybe, just maybe the mask didn’t force him to be daring- maybe he, himself had a reckless side, and the wolf only enhanced it. Because the quirkless teen never hid his injuries from his teachers or his professors, no instead he held eye contact with them as he was beaten in front of them. They were supposed to help him, instead they turned a blind eye or worse they joined in on belittling him. 

This wolf mask was an assignment for his art history class, a Kintsugi project. The professor gave him an impossible task, they all laughed when he received the pieces of the mask. They laughed because they thought he couldn’t fix it, they thought it represented him in the world. Something worthless, something broken. But he showed the next day with it all put together, every piece held on tightly with silver lacquer. They thought it was ugly, he saw the beauty in it. People thought it was brutish looking, he only saw resistance, tenacity when the world was against it. Now it gives him courage, hiding his insecurities, protecting him, and filling in what society stole from him. Now the wolf is a Raijū, alive with silver lighting. 

When he runs with the wolf he abandons the limits of his weak body. He leaps over creeks and small ravines, rocks become his spring boards, the shoots of bamboo are ropes for him to grab and twist his momentum whichever way it needs to go. The world is Raijū’s playground and Izuku is just here for the ride. 

Maybe that’s why he fell flat on his face when he heard the scream.

Almost instantaneously his body freezes up, torn over what to do. The wolf and boy were struggling. Izuku wanting to investigate the scream and the wolf wanting to ignore it. _It's too dangerous, it's a trap and even if it's not you’re not going to be the only one snooping about. That scream will attract anyone or any one. Nor is it our job to save anyone,_ the wolf growled. But Izuku wanted to help, a life is always worth saving. _That’s going to get you killed_ , a thought ringed throughout his head- it was too hard to decide if it came from the wolf or himself. _He’ll just check it out_ , Izuku reasons _no need to let anyone see him_. He turned around and ran. 

****

It doesn’t take long to find the screaming person in question, nor does it take him long to realize the situation. _It wasn’t a trap- it’s a tragedy and a harsh reality_. In a small ravine below there's a boy sobbing, screaming for his sister to stop. “Sis, stop! Stop! Please! Oh- god. Som-someone help!”

The girl kept coming at him. Stumbling along, groaning at him. Unfazed by his pleads for mercy- and she’ll always be. There’s blood covering both of them. He keeps looking back at her as he runs, refusing to leave her and accept reality. 

It's better to save yourself and show mercy.

Izuku and the wolf are in an agreement as he moves down the cliff side. Moving quickly, he catches up to the siblings easily. When the boy sees him he stops running from his sister and sobs with relief. 

“You-you got to help us! My sis-sister,” he hiccups “she's sick, but not infected. There’s n-n-no way!”

He throws his arms out, arguing, barging with himself. They both knew that it’s hopeless. Izuku grabs the sister covering her eyes as she struggles for a brief second before she crumbles in his hold. He watched her, tears falling behind the mask. 

“Hey-y what did you do to my sister?” The kid demanded his big frog eyes staring into his soul, as the young man gently laid the body down not unlike the clicker earlier. 

Raijū stepped forward, rushing towards the kid grabbing his clothes, checking for the answer he already knew while Izuku crawled deeper into the mask, praying that they were wrong. The brother struggled but it was nothing for the wolf to hold. They froze however, when the man came across a bite mark. Time stood still.

Again those frog eyes stared up at the mask. “Please!” The struggle started anew with more force behind it, however it didn’t hold a candle to the struggle in the man's head. Neither man or wolf wanted this, and the man wishes he never came over here. A tongue slaps him pulling both wolf and human out of it. With that dry the tano moves nimbly and merciful. But there was no hand to cover the boy's eyes. It seems that there's no mercy for the man as he watches the tearful eyes die out.

Now

In this forest there's no flowers nor can he give them a proper burial but the least he can do is make sure that they aren’t distrurbed. Izuku pants as he carries the siblings up the ravine. He crossed their arms over, intertwining their hands together, then he covered them in dead leaves. Lastly he cages them in with bamboo, creating a barrier around them. Raijū was the last face the kid saw, and hers was her brothers- but the face that buried them was Izuku's tear stained one. They deserved to see their executors face, they deserved to see a human face- who knows what horrors they faced before this.

Death is a cruel thing, it's cruel that there's no real justification in it at times. After all, what did children do to deserve this fate? _Nothing_. How cruel was it that he the quirkless was once ridiculed and prosecuted by the quirk filled society. Is now the one immune to the fate that these children had? Izuku, however, knew that death would always follow him, but he has hope that mercy- true mercy does too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain is the name of the game. Dead Flowers is a song by Demon Hunter, while the quote is also from a song but its by a different band. Fun fact Seven is just one guy! He does basically everything himself. That's pretty metal. Honestly picking titles and the quotes are the hardest part of writing these, there's too many choices!  
> Let me know how I'm doing! Did I explain the clickers good enough? If you're lost, tell me and I'll explain it better. Any feedback is good feedback!


	3. Parasite eve

**Chapter 2: Parasite Eve**

_“Quarantine all of those secrets. In that black hole you call a brain before it's too late.” Parasite eve by Bring Me The Horizon._

Some say that sleep is a luxury that the wicked cannot afford. That much is true. They say that it's the anger, the drive, or even their sins that don’t let them sleep. But for him it isn’t any of those. For him it's a numbness that hangs on, sinking its teeth in so deep that he can’t distinguish where he begins and where it ends.

The tool is numb.

He’s numb to everything anymore, pain is dull, hunger is on a backburner. Emotions abandon ship a long time ago. The man is nothing but a machine, a tool for someone to use. Moving to one day to the next. Rinse and repeat.

It's killing him-yet its keeping alive.

****

There’s many duties for Shouto to perform. And since there’s no rest for the wicked, there’s no reason for him to wait. The tool is out of bed and dressed in his uniform before sunrise, on the walk to his office he passes sentries who have yet to change shifts. As Shouto walks pass they statute him- which is something that he still hasn’t gotten used to yet. It wasn’t the fame that made him uncomfortable, he was used to that part even before the plague- what got under his skin was emotion that some of them held. Most looked at him with admiration, those were the ones that pissed him off the most. What has he done to deserve that? _Nothing_ . Others did it on autopilot, those soldiers he liked the most. Some held respect in their eyes, he can respect that. But there are a few that look at him in fear...and he hated to admit it but it was those salutes he did deserve. Soldiers feared his power that he held, they feared his father, they feared how the Todorokis ruled. And they were right to do so. Shouto was no fool, he knew that he was callous and cold to everyone. He barked orders, demanded unity- but he never demanded respect. _And that was the only candle he held against his father._

The youngest Todoroki didn’t demand respect- truthfully he couldn’t care less if he’s men liked him. But he did need them to follow orders, he needed unity in order to get their assignments done. 

The walk to his office was a short one. The term “office” was used loosely, it mostly likely was a small break room of some sort before the plague. Now its small table is his desk, an abused plastic chair is his throne, another sat before him for when he had guests. Feeble ceiling tiles and broken cabinets fortified his kingdom. A sad kingdom- but it was completely his. But every kingdom has a jewel and that was the back wall for it held a window that led to the outside. He kept it in his vision-whether its paranoia and his need to eliminate blindspots; or if it stimulated him, he wasn’t for sure. Regardless it was his favorite thing in the room.

The new stacks of paper, however, was his least. Huffing he sat down to deal with them.

****

With the storm lashing out at them, paper work unfortunately was the only thing left to do. The old man decided that the storm would be too strong for the patrols to do their rounds, as well for the scouts. _A mere strom isn’t worth the damage to the numbers._ An order to shelter in place was called, for once Shouto agreed even though the paperwork stack was endless. 

The drag of staying motionless made the numbness shove down on him. Trying to drown him in a dry room.

Heterochromia eyes wondered to the window, pulling along his body. Despite seeing the world like this for the last four years, it's still hard to believe that the city below him is real and not a page out of a dystopian novel. Plants growing out of the cracks are caused by desvation and abuse. Left to their own devices now that mankind no longer dictates them. He once was envious of the plants or anything that broke free from their oppressors. _How was it fair that they got freedom while he only fell farther under his fathers control?_

But now he feels nothing. 

Movement catches his attention but it's only debri that has gotten loose somewhere as a flash flood sweeps the road. The current crashing into scars of humanity, cars getting pushed into ruins of unyielding buildings. Limbs of trees leaping under the water only to resurface again. Some of the debri catching on unknown dangers in the waters, before breaking free. It was chaos below. His mother used to love storms, it didn’t matter if it was rain or snow she loved them in all of their devastation. And when he ran to her terrified of the thunder she would hold him.

_“Storms are nothing to fear Shouto. No need to cry,” she said “in fact we have something in common with them. Wouldn’t you like to know?” She held his right hand in hers. Commanding snow to form. “It's a natural force, a thunderstorm is just as natural as ice or fire. And all of us in this house have that natural force. Isn’t that neat?”_

“-rioki-san?”

He turned toward the voice, just to see Momo putting her umbrella on a hook by the door. Files in one arm and a wrapt up cloth in the other. “I knocked but you mustn’t’ve heard me. The storm is howling out there.”

He nods, “Yes.”

One delicate brow arches at his response, but she says nothing about it and lays down an arm load onto his battered desk. 

“First here’s files that General Endeavor wants you to look at. The green file is from the people's council- they have requested new land, supply routes- old and new. I think that’s why General Endeavor passed that file down to you. This blue file is the new scout reports as well as the patrol reports. Lastly, here’s your squad reports and personal request in the red.

I also know that you haven’t eaten anything today so here's your overdue breakfast slash lunch.” She shrugged her shoulders. “A brunch I guess.”

After living with his father, Shouto knows how to pick and choose his battles, fighting with Momo about eating isn’t one of those he fights.

 _Sass,_ however, is always an option and it's one that he picks often. Shouto rolls his eyes as he throws his body into the chair. He grabs his notepad and a pen, ready to work but then he remembers the food. He tears the sandwich into small pieces, and pops one into his mouth.

“Give me the breakdown of them before I dive in.”

The quiet room is no longer, and the numbness is overshadowed for a brief moment.

****

Shouto was mentally fried and exhaustion hung on every limb like a ball and chain. Going over the reports drained what little energy he had, allowing the numbness to seep into every pore. It felt like there was TV static in all of his bones. 

The council wanted things that he couldn’t get, and they wanted answers that he had no way of finding. _They’re getting out of control-_ their “reports” were getting ridiculous. For they aren’t reporting anything-just demanding things. Momo feared that he was going to have to deal with them soon. Shouto was no diplomat, he had little to no patience for fat cats. He thinks that’s why his father pushed those files to him, a lesson. _A migraine was forming- he could feel it._

To add more fuel to the flame his scouts were reporting more sightings of rebels to the northeast. While some routes were being overrun with the infected and the fungus itself. He needed to send more patrols over there. However, if they were to get worse then he’ll have to request an extinguisher squad, which was a headache in itself because those are a part of his fathers legion. For now however, he doesn’t need them. With the rain they can’t remove the fungus, plus it’s too risky to put squads out to help kill the infected.

Again his eyes are drawn to the window, the thunder is a deep consistent rumble as the rain pitter patters off the window. This isn’t what makes him frown though nor was it the silence in the room, now that his assistant left. Rather it's the small note that’s getting twirled in his hand. The note was crumbled, hastily hidden in between files, at first Shouto didn’t give much attention to it, after all Momo reads most of the files before he does. So he thought that she would mention it, but she never did, never gave a hint about it. That was the first red flag, someone had hidden it from her and wanted only him to read it but they couldn’t give it to him directly. The note itself didn’t day much, but it was enough to peak his curiosity and to get him out the door.

****

By now his cape and hat were soaked; the rain trickling down to the back of his neck. The water was up to his ankles, _thankfully_ he’s boots were nearly knee high. He isn’t too worried about his uniform, he’ll just dry his clothes up once he gets into the medical department. Wet, water logged socks and boots aren’t hard to dry- but it’s an annoying feeling and another weight dragging him down with each step. 

The note declared itself urgent and that it needed secrecy. Normally the anything to do with the medical or the research departments went to one of his fathers underlings. But the note requested him.

Even though he doesn’t have anything to do with the medical department, he knows his way around the building, _the bruises on his ribs scream for attention_ . He ignores them and the chill of the A/C on his wet clothes, he has more pressing matters to confront. There’s a lot of people in here, some rushing around others poking around. He hoped to blend in, but there’s soldiers that recognize him, saluting him, giving him away. Soon so do the other professions, as if they knew to do it all along. But he pays them no mind as he continues his pursuit of -. _Found it_ , he thinks.

Shouto doesn’t knock as he enters the lab, making a kid jump. While the Lieutenant isn’t good at social cues he does know how to read body movements and even the blind could tell that this kid was terrified. _It left a bitter taste in his mouth._ The boy's quirk manifested turning his fingers into various tools at random. Black eyes jumping back and forth; and if those weren’t good enough he’s rambling. Momo hates it when people mutter or ramble, it distracts her- but he finds soothing it gives him something to latch on.

_“- dering if you were going to show. Not saying that you aren’t reliable! Of course-”_

“Purple people eaters,” Shouto stated, remembering the code on the note. 

That stopped the researcher in his tracks, making him roll his eyes. “Duh, I know it's you now Lieutenant Todoroki. You were supposed to say that before you came into the lab. That's the whole reason behind a code!”

 _Oh_ , feeling a little embarrassed the teen asked, “You had something to show me?” He bats the air as if it could bat away the shame.

The person in question gulps, “Yeah look at this.” Pointing at a microscope.

So he does and while Shouto is no scientist, he is fairly smart and has common sense. “Okay, these cells are attacking the others.”

The boy ( _he needs to find out this boy’s name it’s getting annoying calling him kid)_ shakes his head. “No, they’re doing more than just attacking those cells, Lieutenant. Take another look. They’re completely erasing them.”

The man began to look over the lab desk looking at notes, trying to find more on who he was talking to or more about this substance- _he wasn’t picky_. “Like Eraserhead?”

Again the boy shakes his head, “Not even remotely close. Eraserheads quirk can temporarily block a quirk, most likely stopping the quirk gene or respectors from activating. But regardless of how it works, the point is that it’s still there. These cells are completely erasing them from existence. Normally white blood cells and T-cells break things down or flat out kill other cells. But this...this is something that I’ve never seen before.”

Shouto looks at him, finding him to be even more anxious looking than before. He looks back at these papers not finding anything about the matter at hand, but there is a common name on the forms. 

“Satoko,” the Lieutenant inquires, “how did you discover this?” 

Tools are popping out of his fingers fast. “That's the thing. I found the test tube-”

_test tube? This is liquid?_

A nod, “Yes! Those cells are blood cells. Which the cells that are being annihilated are not.” Shouto looks back at the microscope, not realizing he said that out loud.

“Did you not know?” Curiosity asked.

Now it's Shoutos turn to shake his head. “No, I didn’t think to look at it deeply. I’m still not sure what this has to do with me.” He turns back to Satoko, “Continue.” 

“That was a little rude of me.” Satoko sheepishly apologizes. “I forget that not everyone works in the medical or the research department. I’ll explain better, the liquid that you saw was in fact blood. But it’s just red blood cells which is weird because red blood cells don’t really attack anything. Their job is mostly that of a delivery job. Hints why I brought out white blood and t-cells. As for what it was erasing was Cordycep.”

Shock must’ve been written all over his face, because the kid rushed to his desk.

“But! That’s not all Lieutenant! Like I said earlier I found the blood sample in the trash. Which is highly unusual because we don’t take blood offen in this lab- _it's too risky_. And if we do we certainly don’t just throw it away in a normal trash can! So I grabbed it, thinking it just rolled off the table. That’s when I noticed the label was coded. See?” Satoko hands him the nearly empty tube. 

_Subject four. Test 287. Date 07/19/4170._

Fear feels like a snake slithering around his body, tightening around him. “Satoko have you told anyone else about this?”

“No sir.” 

Shouto slips the tube in his breast pocket. “Look at me Satoko, this is very important. You _cannot_ let anyone know about this. Don’t tell anyone that you know about this. We don’t know who owns this test tube and this test subject. We could be putting their life at risk. Act normal, keep your head down. Don’t ask around. And slip a note again if you need me. Just write an “S” on it and I’ll know it's you.”

“Don’t be scared, you know nothing about whatever this is.”

The boy's voice was meek when he asked, “So you don’t even know what this is?”

Shouto looked over his shoulder and walked out. 

_No but I’ll find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I explained some things good enough- if not please let me know and I'll retry! This zombie au isn't like the others, it's based off of a real fungus- the game The Last of Us goes into this- hints its tag because its based off it too. You don't have to play the game to understand, you could watch some videos instead if you'd like! Like I said I'll be doing my best to explain everything.  
> 


	4. Black Honey

Chapter 3: Black Honey

_“I'll do what I please. I'll do it again till I've got what I need. This time, I'll get it right” by Thrice: Black Honey._

Anticipation is a snake coiled tightly around his neck, he can feel it all the time. Waiting, pulling, twisting, hissing in his ear, flicking its tongue against his cheek. This snake has him on edge, second guessing every word and action around him. 

Shouto isn’t a patient man- _he wasn’t allowed to be_ . Demands have to be met, and perfection is the only condition they’re allowed to delivered in. That rule was written in stone even before the plague. However, the effect of this on the protégé isn’t just little to no consequence but it also means that he doesn’t deal with procrastination very well either. The vial of blood burns in the back of his mind haunting him- _he needs answers._ Answers that are shrouded in darkness of the shadows and lies, hiding in a place that cannot be seen. But Shouto is a Todoroki- he _will_ shine a light on it soon enough.

The Lieutenant knows how to bend people- intimidation is a skill that he’s learned from turning people away from his burned, bruised, and broken body. The best way to do that is trick people into a mind set: either they believe that you are the only option they have or you manipulate them into giving you what you want unknowingly. Some would say that sucking up is the best way, wheeling and dealing- but Shouto is _no asskisser._ Not only that but ass kissing only makes them view you as a low level pawn- not someone that they’d trust. 

_You have to manipulate them into thinking that you’re their executioner not their sword, when in reality you're what they're trying to kill. It's a dangerous game of smoke and mirrors,_ Shouto thinks.

As the son of the number one hero and the top general of the Emperor he also knows that action speaks louder than words. Therefore he’s been out on the field completing assignments only to return to grab another. It’s an attempt ( _a desperate one_ ) to grab attention, however Shouto is just grasping at straws- he doesn’t even know who’s he trying to trick. The medical or the research department? Or the People's Council? What if it's none of the above? Maybe it's not a group that he needs to fool, it could be just a person. What if it was a general that is calling the shots? It doesn’t help that Sokato hasn’t reached out- he isn’t dead, Shouto has checked. But he can’t help wanting something (not death) to happen to the kid- just so he could have a lead. It’s a terrible thought he knows but he’s also tired of stumbling in the dark.

This has gotten to the point where Momo is constantly by his side, sending him concerned looks. He wants to tell her but this has got him paranoid, and a man in desperation cannot trust a troubled mind- he can’t trust himself. So he just turns a blind eye to the questioning looks.

There's writing on the wall, he just needs to get closer to read it.

Right now, however, isn’t the time to think about it. His company is to eliminate the cordyceps growth and any threats that they come across. It's an easier task than done. 

The building before them was once a mall that demanded glory, now it only forbids the living from even looking at it. The Lieutenant looks back at the company, and feels doubt trickling his spine. Normally there would be at least five squads and another Lieutenant, instead he only has three squads and that’s counting his own. The other two squads weren’t even led by a Sergeant or a Captain. The People's Council only gave him low ranked army grunts and threw them into a group and called it a squad. Shouto couldn’t protect them all nor could he allow them to drag him down- that would only cost more lives.

Squads are a group of six soldiers plus a commanding officer- usually a Captain. They train together, working together in order to feel each other's quirks and fighting styles. This way they can fill in another member's weakness and play into each other's strengths. The goal is to be completely synchronized with each member, thus dramatically increasing the squads survival rate and morale. Thus a squad without a commanding officer meant that they were just cannon fodder, buffs to break down the enemies and allow the real soldiers to fight or escape. _A harsh reality in a world that was already stacked against you._

To put it lightly Shouto was fucked.

With as much ground that they had to cover, many Lieutenants would send the army grunts to fight for the glory of humanity only to die in vain, and then tell the higher ups that they tried. But Shouto couldn’t go back empty handed, failure wasn’t an option- _not for him or for the vial._

Information was invaluable in this world, and it was their defense against the odds. Heterochromia eyes scanned the corpse before them looking for weak points, exposed bone of the building. The tool only saw huge risk- but without risk there is no award.

When he turns back to his company, they all look at him, some expecting him to know the right solution, some have angry resigned attitudes. It all shows in the way how they hold themselves. Most are ready to be thrown to wolves- _they’re ready to die._

He isn’t though.

The Lieutenant read their files before leaving the base, he knows what they're capable of and what they aren’t, surviving this isn’t one of them- not as they are now.

“Kanna move to squad 123rd,” his voice breaks the silence. Pointing to the Chiaki twins he says, “And you two to squad 254th. Your squads will be renamed as fox and delta. You three will be leading your squads respectively.”

Shock was written on all of their faces, not even Shouto could miss it. He looks to the right to the remaining two members of his own squad, “you two are going to split up and follow them. Report back to me what is going on. You’ll stay in the shadows unless Momo or I give you the order to step in. _Not_ a minute before understood?”

Salutes were given with a “Yes sir!”

He stared at them, looking for weakness as they moved into their new squads (can he even call them squads? Should he call them task forces?). To agree was to accept that you are committed to stand by and watch your comrades die if the order was given. It was to sacrifice them for a higher purpose- _or so we tell ourselves._ Shouto turns to his left, seeing Momo thinking of strategies, he’s sure of it. But as of right now there wasn’t a need for a strategy, they don’t have any information, there’s nothing to build on. To strategize now would be grasping at straws in the dark. It could cause more panic than reassurance. And that isn’t what he needed right now.

A soldier steps forward, as her comrades tug on her clothes, she's either brave or foolish to come up to a Todoroki. The woman puts her hands on her hips demanding answers that no foot soldier should.

“Why are we even fighting for this mall? Our HMV’s don’t even go out this far- there’s no trade routes close by. And even if the mall was important, they wouldn’t just send so few of us out here. _This-this_ is a suicide mission from the get go. With you splitting up your squad and telling them to lead us, only confuses us even more. It doesn’t make _sense.”_

“Leiko-” She ignores the warning, slapping away her friend's hand. She boldly steps toward him, close to his face. In a span of a second Momo moves to tell her off, but Shouto signals for her to stand down. He’s curious.

“ _None_ of this makes any sense. _We’re_ a buffer between the real squads and the enemy. _We’re_ expected to die out on the field. _You_ aren’t, and neither is your squad. For what? To give us false hope or are you trying to send them a message? Why is Todoroki out on a suicide mission? Who did you piss off? Who’s trying to show you a message Lieutenant Shouto Todoroki?” Leiko pokes him on the chest, “What did you do to piss off daddy so much?”

It seems like everyone froze, holding their breath afraid of how the tension would break.

He’s no longer curious, just pissed. She was brave up until that last point. That numb-static feeling was pushed aside for anger. But he didn’t allow it to consume him, instead he decided to play along. Shouto moved to circle around her- keeping his left side on her, she wasn’t a threat. _It was the others he had to keep an eye on._ His blue eye was a hell fire on its own, piercing through people, his red hair and scar only enhanced it. If she wanted a Todoroki she got one. _He would break her without his quirk._

“I’m supposed to tell you that this mall is for all of humanity, it’s for the glory of what we once were. But you’re right, this mall has no strategic value that I know of. I have no idea what the council wants it for, nor do I really care. Every day their demands get harder to make sense of. What I do know is that this is my mission, therefore I will complete it.” Shouto tells the squads. He eyes the woman, noting how the soldier is slowly relaxing even though her eyes are straightforward. Her shoulders tense again however, as he walks past in her line of sight. _It’s too bad she tensed_ \- if she didn’t this would’ve hurt a little less. 

His boot crashes into the back of her knees, making her fall- but he doesn’t give the chance too. Instead he strikes her in the face with one hand, and tangles his other hand in her hair- yanking her head in the other direction. With all that momentum Todoroki makes her face the legion.

Some of the soldiers are shaking, some in fear others in anger but he couldn’t care less. He places his right hand under her chin, seemingly ready to twist. The Lieutenant had to flex his power in order to make them understand, in order to keep them in line. Curiosity is totallerated, but insubordination isn’t. They needed unity to survive this. 

“I also know that good soldiers follow orders, Daitan. Note that it’s okay to ask questions when appropriate. I ask questions all the time, like who am I working with? Leiko Daitan is an orphan whose parents died in the outbreak. There’s no immediate family, besides your younger cousin who also solely depends on you. Leiko Masayuki, is your cousin's name right? And yet you challenged me, _someone_ who you implied has power, a _Todoroki_.” He tightens his grip, pulling her hair. 

“I was trained in over a hundred and eleven fighting styles, I was bred to become the top hero. I’m the Lieutenant who’s in line to take over. Do your best to remember that, remember this moment, remember that I am Shouto Todoroki.”

With his speech over her released her and pushed her away. He ignores her gasping, and commands the group. “I want everyone on that roof we’re gathering as much intel as we can before going in there. We will succeed on this mission, regardless of its purpose.”

****

Shouto’s scar is burning from where his gas mask digs into the damaged tissue. Sending phantom pains to all of the burns on his body; he wants nothing more than to rip off the mask and ice the skin. But he can’t do that, the spores are going to be plentiful, they’re just as deadly as a bite.

He looks back at his company seeing that they’re almost in position, double checking the rope and their gear hoping that they don’t fall to their deaths. The Lieutenant doesn’t like their plan, there’s too many variables, too many things that rely on chance but it’s the best out of many bad ideas. With all of the information that they were given (little to none) and the information they were able to collect; there’s three levels and two buildings with a center plaza connecting the two. Divide and conquer is the plan. He’s to block off the center plaza with ice, while Momo not only backs him up but she serves as an escape route for the two levels. If the teams failed then they needed to show the first level the signal, showing that they needed an escape. To which she would then try to get up there with them. Clearing the first level is up to them alone. However, they weren’t the only ones clearing up a level; the two teams are sweeping their levels as Mayaumi and Shin were to watch their backs and report.

It sounded easy when he broke it down. But theory and practice are two completely different things.

“They’re ready when you are Shouto.” Momo’s voice comes from his left, as she always does it seems. He turns to see her and presses his finger to their comms, with a single word chaos erupts within a corpse of an old world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this year is your best! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, uni is hard and my classes will come first. I think a good update schedule is two months, I of course, will try to do earlier but I can't promise anything. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Also Happy Birthday Shouto!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I sat on this idea for a few years now, and never had the courage to post it. So what better time than in a real pandemic? If there's any mistakes, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it! Any feedback is good feedback.Thank you for reading!


End file.
